It's your love (Amazed by you part 2)
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: This is a continuation of amazed by you. I randomly got this idea while sitting in Math class so please enjoy! Please Read and Review and let me know what you think!


Okay this is part 2 to Amazed by you. It's another lyrics fic. Please let me know what you Read and Review! :) I don't own anything the song owns to it's rightful owners. Vince McMahon owns the WWE, John Cena Owns himself.  
Song: It's your Love  
Artist: Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

* * *

_**Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night**_

_**Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight**_

_**Emotional touch, touchin' my skin**_

_**And asking you to do**_

_**What you've been doin' all over again**_

A year and a half later passed, John and Sam added a little girl, Amy, to the family along with their four year old son Alex. They loved their lives together it couldn't get any better. That is until one day when they where eating breakfast with their kids and the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sam said sitting Amy's food down and got up to answer the phone. "Hello?" She answered. "Yes this is she." She replied then her face went pale. "Yes sir. Thank you sir." She hung thee phone up. Dropped to her knees and started crying. John jumped up and ran to her side, dropping to his knees beside her and pulling her into his arms, holding her tight.

John could tell she was upset, so he held her close not really knowing what to say to her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked when she wasn't crying as hard.

"Um…" She couldn't say anything. She looked at John then looked at her baby girl and son then started to cry harder. She couldn't hold back the tears that fell. John didn't know what to do so he just held her close. Not wanting to let go of her.

_**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**_

_**Don't think I can keep it all in**_

_**I just gotta let you know**_

_**What it is that won't let me go?**_

Thirty minutes passed of John and Sam just sitting in the kitchen floor, as John continued to hold her close. Finally John realized she had cried her self to sleep. He picked her up and carried her up stairs to their room so she could rest.

He walked down stairs, put Amy down for a nap so then he and Alex went into the living room so John could call Sam's mom.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Pam, can you do me a favor?" John asked.

"Of course John what's up?"

"In about an hour can you come get the kids, Sam's extremely upset about something and I want to spend some time with her."

"Okay, sure, can I come get them now?"

"I just put Amy down for a nap but I don't think she's asleep so yeah"

"Okay be there soon."

"Okay thanks." They hung up and John went to get Amy.

When Sam's mom came got the kids and left, John went up stairs and checked on Sam. She was still sleeping, so he walked over to the bed and sat beside her, laying his hand on her hip, shacking her slightly."Sam, baby, wake up." He said quietly.

"There's those pretty blue eyes. You okay baby?" He asked with a smile.

"I-think-so…" She said clearing her throat. Due to all the crying she was kind of hoarse.

"Who was that, that called earlier?" He asked.

"Commander Walker."

"As in your commanding officer?" He asked.

"No, John a officer from M*A*S*H. Yes John, Commander Walker." Sam said with a slight smile.

"There's the Sam I fell in love with. So what did he say?" He asked.

"I'm being deployed tomorrow." She said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry baby it's okay we will get through this just like we did the last two times."

"But the last two times I came home from bullet wounds. What if I don't come home this time. What about you and the Kids?"

"It wont happen like that, you're a Lt. Colonel. You will be fine." He said as she sat up to look at him.

"I hope so." She said before wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"I love you." She said smiling.

"I love you to baby." He said with a smile.

_**It's your love**_

_**It just does something to me**_

_**It sends a shock right through me**_

_**I can't get enough**_

_**And if you wonder**_

_**About the spell I'm under**_

_**Oh, it's your love**_

On the inside John was scared to death. He didn't want to lose the love of his life, but he has to stay strong for the kids, and for Sam.

"Since you're here now, why don't we do something other than just sit here."

"Well" She pulled away from him to look him in the eyes, " okay, you horney bastard." She said with a smile.

John leaned in and kissed her, saving the feel of her lips against his. He didn't want to break but he knew they would have to sooner or later. Weather it is for air or when she has to leave. He just doesn't want to lose her. They have all night and the rest of the afternoon and John is going to use that time wisely.

"John- babe." Sam said against his lips.

"Mm?" He said making his way down her chin to her neck.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"Your mom came and got them so I could spend some time with you." He said moving from her neck then continuing what he was doing.

"Oh, good. That means we have more alone time." She said with a smile. She moved her hands under Johns shirt and lifted up and off of him. She has always enjoyed Johns perfect body. Everything from his abs to his chest. He's perfect, and got a body like some kind of Greek god. But that's not exactly what Sam was looking for when they started dating. She was looking for a man that could love her for her not someone she's not and that's exactly what John does, he loves her.

_**Better than I was, more than I am**_

_**And all of this happened by taking your hand**_

_**And who I am now is who I wanted to be**_

_**And now that we're together**_

_**I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free**_

"John?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me, please."

"You don't have to ask me twice baby." He said with a smile.

Seconds later John and Sam both had their clothes removed and where lying on the bed. Sam was under John, rubbing his back, while he kissed her neck. She wished they could stay like this forever, but she was leaving tomorrow and there was nothing they could do about it. She smiled and thrust her hips up making him slide into her. He looked down at her then started to thrust in and out of her, slowly.  
"Come on baby, faster." She moaned. He did as she said and started a faster harder pace.

"John, I'm so-oh-close!"  
"Me to baby, me - ah fuck- to" He said before he came all inside her, at the same time she did.

He collapsed beside her pulling her into his arms, holding her close.  
"I love you, I'm going to miss you so fucking much!" Sam said looking John in the eyes, after catching her breath.  
"I love you to, and I'm going to miss you but remember when you get home. I will be here waiting for you." He said with a smile.  
"Good. I'm tiered lets sleep then we can go get the kids and grab something good to eat." She said as she closed her eyes.  
"That sounds like a good plan babe." John said closing his eyes and going to sleep, with his beautiful wife in his arms.

_**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**_

_**Don't think I can keep it all in**_

_**If you asked me why I've changed**_

_**All I gotta do is say your sweet name**_

_**It's your love**_

_**It just does something to me**_

_**It sends a shock right through me**_

_**I can't get enough**_

It has been a little over a little over 6 months since Sam was deployed. The kids asked John every night where mommy was and when she was coming home. He didn't know what to tell them so he would just say, she is coming home real soon. He hoped that was true.

It was their anniversary, seven years ago they where married and seven years ago Sam was deployed out for the first time. She was deployed on their wedding day. John will never forget it, it feels like it was yesterday.

Late that night John was laying in the bed on the bus hoping Sam was okay. The day was almost over but he knows that their love would last forever. Today just symbolized that they have loved each other for seven wonderful years and maybe that love would last many, many more.

John was just about to fall asleep when his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. it read 'unknown'. He thought about not answering then he remembered when Sam called it always said unknown so it wouldn't give the location away to anyone that did not need to know. He quickly unlocked his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"John?"

"Sam?"

"Hey baby. Sorry I couldn't call earlier their was no where to call from. I'm just know getting to a phone."

"It's okay baby. I'm just glad your okay."

"I'm fine, scared as hell, but fine. How are you and the kids?"

"Were fine. The kids are with your mom. I'm on the road. I just wish you where here. I miss you."

"I miss you to baby but I have no idea when I'm going to get to come. Hopefully it will be soon. My one year is almost up then for sure I wont have to come back out to this hell hole." She said smiling. "oh shit. Okay I'm coming. I'm sorry John I have to go, I will call you as soon as I can Love you."

"Love you to Be safe"

"I will talk to you soon." Before John could reply she hung up the phone. John sighed and threw his phone on to the floor, turned the lamp off and tried to get some sleep.

_**And if you wonder**_

_**About the spell I'm under**_

_**Oh, it's your love**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, baby**_

_**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**_

_**Don't think I can keep it all in**_

_**I just gotta let you know**_

_**What it is that won't let me go?**_

"**Why so upset Mr. Cena. Shouldn't you be happy on your anniversary?" He heard her voice he knew it was her. He couldn't believe it was here.**

"**Sam?"**

"**Hey baby." She walked over to the bed and smiled. **

"**You're here."**

"**Of course I am silly why would I miss our anniversary?" **

"**Because you where over seas."**

"**I was over seas I'm not anymore I'm here with you." She said with a smile. She smiled and took her shirt off along with her bra. She climbed onto the bed on top of John, straddling his waist.**

"**I've missed you." She said leaning down then capturing his lips with hers. **

"**I've missed you to baby. More than you can imagine." He said when the kiss broke.**

"**Oh I think I can…" She said with a smile. She put her hands under his shirt and lifted it off of him. **

"**Damn I missed you." John said as she kissed his neck.**

"**I missed you to baby." Sam said with a smile before kissing his chest. He ran his hands up and down her bare back loving to feel her. He felt her smaller hands start to undo his jeans. He placed his bigger hand on top of hers and moved them.**

"**Let me do that baby, you just get yours off." He said while moving her off of him and standing. She smiled got her shoes and pants off. When they were both finished they laid on the bed side by side until John moved and got on top of her. **

"**Please John"**

"**Please what Sam?" He asked with a smile looking down at her.**

"**Make love to me." He smiled, leaned down and kissed her deeply while slipping inside her. **

"**JOHN!" She moaned loudly as he slipped inside her.**

_**It's your love**_

_**It just does something to me**_

_**It sends a shock right through me**_

_**I can't get enough**_

John shot up in bed, breathing heavily after his dream. Damn did he miss Sam. He needed her here with him. He couldn't take it anymore he needed his wife by his side to know she was okay. He missed her so much, it hurt. He felt a tear roll down his check, he knew grown men don't cry but he missed his wife, the love of his life, and he didn't care if he was crying or not. He laid back in bed and stared up at the ceiling. He saw a small light, lit up and realized it was his phone. He leaned off the side of the bed, grabbed his phone and answered it, not caring who it was.

"Hello?"

"J-J-John?"

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I just needed to hear your voice again-" She paused and started to cough. "baby I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong baby?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't think I'm going to-" The line was cut off.

"Sam, SAM!" He dropped the phone and fell back on to the pillows. Letting the tears fall, he didn't care anymore. In that very moment he started to contemplate suicide, but then he thought about the kids and he had to be there for them. Maybe Sam was okay, maybe she just had a cold and the called was disconnected due to a bad signal or something. Maybe just maybe.

He was almost asleep when he heard the door open.

"Sam?" He asked. He opened his eyes and the person standing at the door was far from being Sam.

"Damn man, what's wrong with you? You haven't been out of here in three days."

"Three days?" He asked confused.

"Yes, three days. Vince is starting to worry about you."

"Randy, I don't really give a fuck right now. I'm going through a lot of shit right now."

"I know. With Sam being gone, but you don't need to do this to yourself. You need to get out of here. The only time you leave is to do RAW then your back again."

"I need to think. I can't get out right now. I just need some time to think."

"About what?"

"What if Sam doesn't make it back?"

"She will man don't worry. You never know when you get home she might be laid out across ya'll bed butt naked waiting for her man to fuck the shit out of her!" Randy said with a smile.

"Yeah whatever!"

"You never know. Why don't you take some time off and go see your kids and maybe Sam will be home."

"I doubt it but yeah I need some time off. I'll go talk to Vince."

"You don't have to John. It's all taken care of. Go see your kids and take a week or two off." Vince said walking into the small room as Randy walked out.

"Thanks Vince. I need some time to think."

"No problem. You will only miss two episodes of Raw and if you will, we need to Skype or call so you can still be in the story line with A.J."

"Okay, but we agreed that we don't have to kiss."

"Yes."

"Or my wife will be pissed!"

"I under stand John. Enjoy yourself on this vacation."

"I will thanks again Vince."

"No problem John." Vince said before walking off.

The next day John was back home with the kids and was enjoying his time off. They were sitting on the couch, after breakfast, watching television when the phone rang.

"Stay here kids I will right back." John said setting Amy to the side and getting up. He went into the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cena?"

"Yes?"

"This is Tina from the military base your wife is at."

"Aw hell is she okay?"

"Yes, she is fine, but we need you to come to the base."

"Okay when?"

"ASAP. Today would be perfect if you can do that."

"Okay that's no problem."

"Okay good See you soon."

"Thanks." He hung the phone and went back into the living room with the kids.

"Alright kids go up stairs and get your clothes on your going to stay with grandma."

"Why?" Alex asked looking up at John.

"I've got to go take care of some stuff."

"Oh, okay." Alex said with a smile then running up stairs. Amy took off up the stairs, well as fast as her little three year old legs would carry her.

"Come on little miss let me help you." John said walking over to her and picking her up. He held her upside down while John went up the stairs. She giggled as he went up the stairs. He knew he loved his kids.

_**And if you wonder**_

_**About the spell I'm under**_

_**Oh, it's your love**_

When John dropped the kids off at Sam's parents house he went straight to the base. He walked into a office thing and saw a person sitting in a chair in front of Tina's desk.

"Mr. Cena thank you for coming. I will be right with you." She said with a smile then looking back at the person in the chairs. There was a silence then the person in the chairs spoke.

"Did you say Mr. Cena?" The person asked.

"Yes. Oh wait a minute." She looked at the person then at John. Her face turned into a big smile then looked back at the person.

"Yes, Yes I did."

"John?"

"Sam?" The person jumped up and smiled. Her eyes immediately being filled with tears. It was her, it was really her. She was safe and alive.

"John!" She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He was finally holding her again in his arms, she was his and only his no one else could have her.

"Well Mrs. Cena if you will sign here we will be finished with your discharge and you can go on home for good." Tina said with a smile. Sam broke away from John signed the papers and her and John left.

"Discharge huh?" John asked as he was driving him and Sam home.

"Yep. It's amazing that the smallest of things will get you kicked out of that hell hole."

"What did you do?"

"Well don't get mad when I say this but I kissed my superior and he immediately wanted me discharged. Thank God he did because I'm home free."

"Why did he want you discharged? Don't normal guy want a sexy lady like you to kiss them."

"Not when there gay!" She said with a evil smirk.

"Oh that's mean."

"I know but it got me home. Now I can be with you and the kids for good. She said with a smile.

"Good. Welcome home baby. Welcome home." John said as they stopped at a red light. Sam crossed the seat and kissed John. He was just about to deepen the kiss when he heard a horn blow.

"Damn!" He said as he punched the gas and Sam moved so he could see.

"Hey babe, why don't you go to that spot where we had sex for the first time."

"Okay. Good thing it's getting dark."

"I know…" She said with a smile then biting her lip.

"It's good to be home." She said grabbing Johns hand.

"Yes, yes it is." John said smiling.

_**It's your love**_

_**It's your love**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I will have chapter five of Cars and You up soon, for some reason I am on a writers block and cant get any good ideas for what should happen next so if you have been reading and you think you can help please fill free to let me know. I really cant think of anything...**


End file.
